That One Question
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister Kate, and her life with Castiel. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

_So this is for Destiny Xavier16, hope you like it and thank you for the idea :D_

Kate smiled to herself as she looked out of the window, the warm sunlight shining over her. She had been living with Castiel for just over a year now, since he had fallen from heaven and pretty much become human, she had completely fallen for him. He was almost like a completely different person when he was with her, just as she was when she was around him. Her small smile quickly turned into a grin as two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back slightly. "Hey you." She said lightly, leaning her head back enough so that she was looking up at Castiel's face.

"You look beautiful today." He said softly, turning her around in his arms and kissing her gently.

Kate laughed slightly before she kissed him back, pulling away after a minute and raising an eyebrow to him. "What's gotten into you?" She asked him curiously, sounding amused.

"Nothing." He stated simply, gently playing with the ends of her hair at the middle of her back. "My girlfriend's just beautiful."

"Cas-" She began, Castiel cutting her off quickly.

"-and amazing, and sweet, and adorable, and captivating and.." He trailed off and tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his face. "Kate, are you blushing?"

Kate laughed and pushed him gently in the chest. "Stop it." She pressed lightly.

A slight smirk formed on his face as she looked away from him. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not." She argued, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Yes, you are." He smiled down at her, his eyes fixed on her face as she laughed to herself. He stopped laughing himself, his face turning serious as she looked down at the girl he'd fallen in love with.

Kate let her smile fade, seeing the look on his face. "Cas? You okay?" She asked him, her voice sounding a mixture of confusion and concern. "You look terrified."

Castiel shook his head and took a hold of one of her hands. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay." She said slowly, obviously not having a clue where he was going with this.

"You know I love you.." He began, taking a deep breath as he trailed off.

She let out a small laugh and frowned in confusion. "Yeah, of course I do. Cas, what's going on?" She asked him again, getting slightly worried at the nervous frown on his face.

"Good." He said simply, squeezing her hand slightly before bending down in front of her.

"Cas, what are you-" She began, stopping when she realised what he'd pulled out of his pocket, her green eyes going wide.

Castiel opened the small box, showing her a ring. "Kate Winchester, will you marry me?" She stared down at him for a couple of minutes, her mouth hanging open until she blinked hard, his question finally sinking in. A smile spread across her face as she nodded, using the hand her was holding to gently pulling him up to face her. Castiel grinned at her as he rose to his feet, leaning in and kissing her passionately. He pulled back and took the ring from the box, smiling and sliding it onto her finger. His gaze moved from her hand back to her face, reaching up and gently resting his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears that were falling silently down her face away with his thumbs. Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, now you've said yes.. there's the hard part to deal with." He said to her slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

Kate looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what's the hard part?"

"We've got to break it to your brothers that their baby sister's getting married."

She thought it over for a minute before a smirk spread across her face and she laughed. "Well, good luck with that." She said lightly.

"Maybe we should just call them?" He suggested, glancing over at the phone.

Kate laughed again and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her before she kissed him softly. "Sam and Dean are on a hunt, and besides, there's plenty of time for us to tell them. Right now, there's only one person that I wanna be with."

Castiel moved backwards to lie on the couch, pulling Kate towards him and holding her in his arms. He stared up into her eyes and smiled, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're so amazing." He said quietly. "I'm going to love you forever, I promise you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled as she ran a hand gently through his hair and rested her head against his shoulder. "You know something, you're absolutely everything to me Cas.. I love you so much." She whispered, placing her hand flat on his chest beside her face and looking at the ring on her finger.

Castiel kissed the top of her head and let out a content sigh. "I love you too Kate." He said softly, tightening his arms around her.

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't really going to carry on with this but my little sister has now taken over this story :-) hope ya like!

''Hey babe!'' Castiel looked up as Kate bounced into the room with a huge smile on her face before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

''Hey you.'' He laughed, putting his arms around her waist. ''Someone's cheery today.''

She pulled back and smiled at him. ''Guess what?''

''I give up.'' He grinned.

''We're getting married!'' He laughed at her and shook his head. ''And.. I just got off the phone with your future brothers in law. They're gonna be here tonight.''

''Huh. So you're saying we've got nothing to do until tonight then?'' He smirked.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. ''Maybe.. What've you got in mind?''

''How about we celebrate our engagement?'' He said, pulling her closer towards him.

She raised an eyebrow. ''I thought we celebrated that last night.. Twice.''

He grinned and pulled her face towards his, kissing her softy. ''I really hope he doesn't kill me.'' He said, sounding like he was only half joking.

''Who Dean? Why would he kill you? You guys are like best friends.''

''Yeah but when it comes to you, Dean's morals often go out the window.'' He smirked.

''True.. It'll be fine Cas, trust me." She smiled as she turned and walked out of the room.

A few hours later, Sam showed up alone. He walked in looking tired and slightly frustrated. ''Where's Dean?'' Kate asked him as she handed him the beer she could tell he needed.

''Dean is.. How should I put this? Dean's in jail.''

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. ''He's what? Why?''

''Well you see, we were on our way here and some guy banged into his car and well.. Let's just say that when he got out of the car to go and yell at the guy he didn't realise it was the sheriff and.. things kinda escalated from there.''

''I'm not supposed to laugh right?'' She grinned.

''He said he'd get here by tonight.'' He smiled. ''So what's up that you actually ask us to come round?''

''Why should there be something up?'' She smirked. ''Maybe I just wanted to see my law-breaking brothers.''

''Well you usually just wait for us to show up, not call us and say 'the minute you're done with the hunt, get your asses round here' without giving us a reason.''

She shrugged. ''Hey, worked didn't it?''

''Sure did, you should have seen how fast Dean finished digging that grave.'' He smirked.

Kate laughed as Castiel came back into the room, walking up beside her and putting an arm around her waist. Sam looked between them and raised his eyebrows. ''So..?''

They looked between each other and grinned before turning back to Sam. "We're engaged." Castiel said brightly.

''That's- Oh my god.'' Sam grinned, pulling Kate into a tight hug. He pulled back and did the same with Castiel. "Guys that's awesome. Congratulations."

''He's convinced Dean's gonna beat him up.'' Kate smirked.

Sam laughed. "You'll be fine.. Probably."

"Thanks for the reassurance Sam." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." He replied, still grinning. "So are we celebrating or what?"

Kate smirked at him and nodded, watching as he made his way to the beer. The three of them continued to drink to the point where Sam and Kate were both pretty wasted. Even though Castiel was a human now, he could still handle his liquor better than most. He made his way to the front door as a loud bang came from outside. He pulled it open to the guilty smile of Dean. "Hey Cas."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. ''Dean it's half three.''

''I know, I'm sorry. But you know.. Some jackass tried to screw with my car and..'' He trailed off as he eyed the bottle in Castiel's left hand. ''Tequila huh? What've I missed?'' He smirked.

''We've got something to tell you.'' Castiel smiled as Kate walked towards them. ''You wanna take it from here?'' He asked her.

''Coward.'' She smirked at him before turning back to Dean who was staring at them confused. She smiled at him and held up her hand, showing him her ring.

''No freaking way!'' He yelled, picking her up as he hugged her. He laughed as he put her down as she walked back into the room to find Sam. Dean moved towards Castiel and patted him on the back. ''Knew ya had it in you buddy.'' He smirked.

''Thanks Dean.'' Castiel laughed. ''I was expecting more of a black eye.''

''Would I? But while we're on the subject.. I will remind you that if you upset her in any way, shape or form.. I still have an archangel's blade which will go through your chest regardless of whether you're an angel or not.'' He smiled.

''Yeah, I'll bear that in mind.''

''Seriously though, congratulations man.. You know better than most people, I'm not wild on the idea of her dating anyone.. But if she's gonna be with someone, I'm glad it's you.''

Castiel smiled at him warmly before handing him a bottle and turning to re join Sam and Kate, who were now doing shots.

The next morning, Sam dragged his feet to the kitchen where his brother was making coffee. ''Morning.'' He grumbled as he dropped into a chair.

''Morning.'' Dean smiled, handing him a coffee and sitting down.

''Well?''

Dean raised an eyebrow. ''Well what?''

''Kate and Cas..''

Dean smiled. ''Man, I can't believe she's getting married.'' He said slowly.

Sam laughed. ''I know what you mean.. It kind of finally sank in last night that she's not a little kid anymore.''

''So are you being the bridesmaid or what?'' He grinned.

''I dunno.. I mean she said I'd make a better looking one than you but..''

"Well you do have the hair for it." He said, dropping his head to the table as he began laughing at his own joke.

Sam laughed with him as he turned to the door where his sister walked in. ''You're up early..'' He said lightly.

''And you look like crap.'' Dean added with a grin.

''Yeah, I just spent the last ten minutes throwing up.'' She said flatly. ''This is why I stopped drinking with you guys.'' She smirked.

''Hey, don't start blaming me. I wasn't even here.'' Dean said.

She made herself a coffee and sat down at the table with them. ''You're happy right?'' Sam asked her quietly.

''Yeah. Really happy.'' She smiled at them. ''But ya know, not all of that is on him. A lot of it's down to you two. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I don't need my big brothers anymore.''

They looked between each other and smirked, knowing that they'd both been thinking the exact same thing. ''You're damn right it doesn't.'' Dean said to her.

They left later that day to take on another job a couple of states over. ''Be careful.'' Kate said as they shrugged on their jackets.

''Sure.'' They both smiled as they headed towards the door. ''Text us with a date.'' Dean yelled as he closed it.

As the door slammed closed, Kate and Castiel looked at each other and laughed. ''I think it went okay.'' He said lightly.

''Yeah.'' She laughed. ''Told you it'd be fine.''

''So since this morning we never got to finish our celebrating..''

She smirked at him and nodded. "Sure." He grinned and put his arms around her with a laugh, both of them feeling the happiest they'd felt in a long time.

Thanks for reading. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

This is still my sister's story by the way, hope you like :-)

Kate pulled up the car in the parking lot and sighed. She slouched back in her seat and ran a hand over her face, letting out a long calming breath. The sound of her phone ringing made her jump, she reached over the seat to her bag and grabbed her phone, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me. You alright_?" Castiel's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

_"You left in a bit of a hurry, I don't know, you just seemed to be a little preoccupied_." She could hear the concern in his voice. "_Where are you_?"

"I'm at the mall, just gonna check out a couple of stores." She lied, looking out of the car window at the motel in front of her. "I'll see you later."

"_Okay_." She didn't answer before hanging up and dropping the phone onto the seat next to her.

She sat in the car for a few minutes as she tried to work through her thoughts. In the past six months since Castiel had proposed to her, that was the first blatant lie she'd told him, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel awful about it. Shaking her head, she climbed out of the car and walked over the parking lot, stopping at one of the motel room doors and knocking lightly.

In the few seconds before it opened, she seriously considered turning around and heading back to the car. Once she'd convinced herself that was the better option, the door opened.

Sam pulled open the door and looked down, frowning at the sight of his sister. "Kate?" The surprise was clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sammy.." She said quietly. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and moved aside to let her into the room, closing the door after her, he knew something must be wrong for her to just show up. She walked further into the room and looked over the research lying on the table from her brother's latest hunt, obviously avoiding looking at him. "So, how ya doing?" She asked casually.

He narrowed his eyes at her, catching on that she was avoiding talking about whatever was up with her. "We're good.. Where's Cas?"

"He's back home." She replied simply.

Sam nodded. "He doesn't know you're here does he?"

She looked down at the floor for a few seconds before facing him. "No. He doesn't." She said quietly as she dropped down onto one of the beds.

He moved to sit next to her and looked at her carefully. "Kate what's going on? You're starting to freak me out."

"I'm-" She stopped and looked down at her lap.

He frowned slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, what's the matter?"

"Sammy, I'm pregnant." She whispered, tears filling up in her eyes.

Sam's jaw dropped slightly at her words. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he smiled at her. "Kate, that's amazing news.. So what's wrong?"

"I don't know if Cas.." She shook her head, her lip shaking slightly. "What am I supposed to tell him? I mean, what if he-"

"Hey." He cut her off, pulling her into a hug. "Trust me, Cas loves you alright? You just need to talk to him."

"I'm really scared Sam." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know." He said softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "But everything's gonna be okay. I know it."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "How?"

"Because this kid's gonna have a great mom. And two kick-ass uncles." He smirked.

She smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Thanks Sam.. Listen, I should get back." She said quietly as she stood up. "Hey do me a favour? Don't tell Dean? I don't want him going crazy at Cas before I've even told him."

Sam let out a slight laugh and nodded. "Sure." He said, pulling her into another hug before she left.

The drive back went pretty quick, Kate being lost in her own thoughts most of the way. Once she was back, she took a deep breath and walked into the house. "Cas?" She called out, tossing her keys onto the table.

"Hey, you alright? I was getting worried about you." He said as he walked into the room, a slight frown forming on his face when he saw her. "Have you been crying?" He asked softly, putting a hand to her cheek.

She shook her head and gave him a light smile. "Cas, I need to tell you something." She said to him quietly.

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip before she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. His eyebrows rose as he opened and closed his mouth, staring at her for a couple of minutes. "Cas.." She said after a couple of minutes. "Cas, say something.."

"I'm gonna be a dad?" He whispered. She grinned at him and nodded. He let out a laugh and pulled her into a tight hug. ''I love you Kate.'' He whispered to her before pulling back and kissing her gently.

She pulled away and laughed. "I love you too." She told him before leaning up and kissing him again, grinning when he gently ran a hand over her stomach as he kissed her.

A/N- My sister also asked me to say that if you like the story, she'll be happy to carry it on. If you have any suggestions or anything just let us know! :) thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Kate woke up in Castiel's arms, smiling to herself when she felt his hand was still rested on her stomach. She opened her eyes too meet his blue ones, staring down at her. "Hey." She said softly, still looking half asleep.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning." She shifted slightly to look up and him. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I think we should go and see your brothers." He smiled. "Figure we've got something to tell them."

Kate looked down for a second. "Hey, don't get mad but.. Sam already knows."

"He does?"

She nodded. "I went to see him, before I told you. But I was freaking out and I didn't know how you were gonna react and I-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I'm not mad Kate." He said softly. "Of course I'm not mad."

She looked up at him and kissed him again, only pulling away when she could go no longer without air. "We should get going, don't wanna be driving all day right?" She said as she pulled back, making a move to get out of bed.

"I'm sure we can go later on." He smirked at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him before kissing her.

She grinned into the kiss and pulled back to look at him. "Cas seriously, get your butt outta bed."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled as he began kissing her neck.

"Dude." He looked up at her as she raised an eyebrow. Kate laughed at the innocent look on his face. "Race you to the shower?" She smirked.

"You're on."

Later that day, Sam pulled open the door and smiled at Kate and Castiel. "Hey Sam." Kate smiled at him.

"Hey guys." He stepped back from the door as they walked into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him as he looked between them, not sure of what to say. "He knows you know Sam."

Sam grinned at Castiel and patted him on the back. "Congratulations man, really."

"Thanks Sam."

They all looked up as Dean walked into the room. "Hey Sammy, I think-" He stopped talking as he looked up and saw Castiel and Kate, looking between the three of them curiously. "Hey." He frowned nervously as they looked between each other and didn't answer. "What's going on?"

Kate looked up at Castiel and raised her eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes at them and turned to his brother. "They've got some news."

"You're not splitting up before you've even bothered to get married are you?" He joked.

"Actually.." Kate started slowly. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Wait, you're-" Dean's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped, staring at her. He didn't say anything for a minute before he turned to Castiel. "You got my baby sister pregnant?"

Castiel opened and closed his mouth. "Well.. Technically yes."

Dean looked from the two of them towards Sam. "Am I supposed to punch him or hug him?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno.. Maybe both?"

"Or maybe I'm supposed to hug her, then punch him and then buy him a beer."

"You're over thinking it bro." Kate smirked.

Dean looked up at her and grinned. "C'mere you." He said pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back after a minute and smirked at Sam. "Little Kate's growing up."

"Dude, I'm twenty-seven."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you're gonna be parents."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't believe we're gonna be uncles."

"Tell me about it."

"We'll be like awesome uncle Dean and then.. Sam." Sam simply stared at him. "Well obviously I'll be the favorite."

"Yeah right, you'll have emotionally scarred that child by age two."

"And how do you work that out?"

"You managed with me and Kate."

"Oh please."

"I'll be cool uncle Sam, you'll just be weird uncle Dean."

Castiel looked down at Kate and smirked, she shook her head and leaned against his chest as he slipped an arm around her waist, both of them laughing at their arguing. "What are you laughing at?" Dean asked them.

"The kid's not even been born yet and your already arguing over who's the favorite uncle." She smirked.

"You know, kids can look like their uncles." He raised his eyebrows.

"Dean, I don't want my child to look like you.. especially if it's a girl."

Castiel kissed her forehead. "If it's a girl, then she's gonna be beautiful like her mom."

"And if it's a boy, then you best hope he looks like his uncle.'' Sam smirked at him.

Castiel laughed. "That's funny Sam."

"Sam, you're so sweet." Dean said.

"I didn't mean you dumbass." He smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Kate towards him, kissing her lightly. "We should get going." She said lightly. "I'm sure you guys have monsters to be killing and stuff like that.. Let us know who wins your little argument."

"Right." Dean smiled and turned to Castiel. "Take care of her."

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes before heading out of the motel to the car. Kate glanced over at Castiel as she pulled out of the motel's parking lot. "What now?" She asked casually.

"How about we go home and get back to what we were doing this morning?"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head to herself. "You know, for a guy that used to be an angel, you have a very dirty mind Castiel."

He laughed at her. "Is that a no?"

"I wouldn't say that.." She grinned at him before turning on the radio.

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Also, I feel awful for not updating for a while, hope you liked and maybe let me know what you thought? :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face as he thought back to the fight that he and Kate had gotten into. They'd both let things get out of hand, said things that they regretted and he was sure that if he hadn't walked out when he had, things would've gone further. When she'd turned around to face him, fighting back her tears and said _'If you don't want to be here, you're welcome to leave' _he'd felt something drop inside him. And although Kate had before assured him that almost every couple have their fights from time to time, he couldn't shake her words from his head.

Right now the only thing that he wanted to do was to go home and apologise to her, kiss her and tell her that he loved her. He thought back to the first time he'd kissed her. It hadn't been planned, or especially romantic. But it had meant everything to him..

_Dean pulled up the Impala and climbed out, closely followed by his brother and sister. "You sure this is the right place?" He asked Sam._

_"Pretty sure." He muttered._

_"Alright, here's the plan.. Sam and me are gonna head upstairs and take care of the angels, Kate you need to get Cas and then get the hell out of there okay?" She nodded and followed them to the house. Her brothers made their way upstairs quietly as she walked further inside, looking around the dark room. She suddenly saw Castiel lying on the floor, covered in blood and unconscious. _

_"Cas?" She whispered, dropping to her knees beside him. "Cas, wake up." She placed her hands on his cheeks and tapped his face lightly. "Cas please, you gotta wake up for me buddy.." She felt her chest tighten with panic when he still didn't respond to her. "Castiel please, wake up.." She pleaded. "I need you.."_

_His head moved to the side as his eyes slowly opened. "Kate..?" He murmured. "You need to get out of here.."_

_"Yeah, well I'm not leaving you here okay? Come on." He slowly managed to stumble to his feet as Kate threw one of his arms around her shoulders and dragged him to the door. They stopped at the Impala, Castiel dropping to the ground and leaning against it as Kate realised that her brother still had the keys. "Cas, c'mon man, you gotta stay focused okay?" Kate said as she knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. "You can't bail on me now."_

_He blinked hard and reached out a hand, putting it to the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him until they were almost nose to nose. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'd never bail on you." He whispered before kissing her softly on the lips. _

_Kate looked up at him as he pulled back, a confused frown on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the sound of a loud bang behind them. "Kate?!" Dean's voice yelled. She turned to see both him and Sam running towards them. "Are you guys okay?"_

_Sam looked over Castiel quickly. "Buddy, you need a hospital." He and Dean helped him into the backseat of the car, Kate sitting beside him with her hand holding his._

_Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctors took care of Castiel, leaving Sam, Dean and Kate in the waiting room. "We're gonna go take care of the bodies. Kate, stay with Cas okay?" Dean said to her quietly. _

_"Sure." She muttered, not really listening to him._

_Sam gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Call us when he wakes up." He said before following Dean to the door. _

_About an hour later, when the doctor had finished with him, Kate was allowed into the room. She opened the door slowly and looked over him. "Are you alright?" She asked him quietly._

_He nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."_

_She closed the door softly and leaned her back against it. "What was that?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know what.. Cas, why?"_

_Castiel didn't say anything for a couple of minutes before he sighed. "Because I love you.." He looked down at the floor. "I have done for a while now.."_

_She stared at him for a minute before crossing the room and taking a seat on the side of his bed. "Why now Cas? Why are you telling me this now?"_

_"I don't know." He looked up at her. "Because I need you to know. Even if you don't feel the same, I need you to know." Castiel leaned forwards and kissed her, this one lasting slightly longer. She pulled away and let a tear roll down her cheek. _

_"Cas, I can't do this.." She whispered. _

_"Yes you can, you're the one that taught me that we can go after what we want."_

_"I'm a hunter, how would it work huh? You're an angel.. I mean, I thought I'd lost you tonight."_

_He wiped the tears from her face gently. "I'm not an angel.. Not anymore." He said quietly. "And I told you, I'm not going to bail on you. Ever." _

_"Cas, I-" She stopped and looked up at him. Looking into her eyes, he understood what she wanted to say. Deep down, he knew that she loved him, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. Since he'd fallen from heaven and pretty much become a human, feelings like this had become much less confusing to him. _

As he thought about it he realised, she still had that same look in her eyes when she was with him, even when they were screaming at each other. And that's when he knew, he needed to go home.

Kate heard the front door open and close softly. She rolled over onto her side with her back to the bedroom door and let out a long sigh as she glanced at the clock. 2:37AM. Deciding that she couldn't face another fight with him, she pretended to be asleep when she heard him enter the room.

Castiel crouched down beside the bed and ran a hand gently through her hair. "Hey baby.." He whispered, taking hold of one of her hands. "I know you're sleeping, but I need you to know.. I'm sorry. And I love you, and our baby, so much." He sighed and kissed her forehead lightly before making his way to the bathroom.

He came back a couple of minutes later and climbed into bed next to her. Kate turned over and draped an arm over his stomach, burying her face in his neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kate."

She kissed his neck and nodded. "Me too."

He held her for a couple of minutes before pulling back enough to look into her eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you."

"Yeah, I know." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Kate pulled back and smiled up at him before resting her head against his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

_-I got the idea for this chapter when someone asked me how they'd gotten together but I'm still not too sure about it. I'd love to know what you thought if you have the time to leave a review :)  
__Thank you for reading and for all of the support, love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kate slowly glanced up at Castiel from her magazine and smirked to herself. He was fidgeting and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Hey." She said softly. "Calm down."

He looked up at her and gave a small smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

"Apparently not as much as you."

He frowned slightly. "Funny."

"I am a little bit I guess, but I'll have you there." She shrugged. "It'll be fine."

They both looked up as a nurse called her name. Kate stood up and took Castiel's hand as they followed her into the room. "You can go ahead and lie down honey." The nurse smiled at Kate. She took a breath before lying down on the bed and pulling up her t-shirt to show the tiny bump, Castiel sitting beside her. "You look nervous, first time?"

"Yeah.." They both answered her at the same time.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled again before she began to spread the cold gel on Kate's stomach.

Castiel looked up at Kate as she tightened her hold on his hand, a slight frown forming on his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's just a little cold."

They both looked up at the screen at the sound of their baby's heartbeat, the nurse pointing it out to them on the small screen. Castiel looked up and grinned at Kate, placing a hand gently on her cheek. "That's our baby." He whispered.

She laughed and placed her hand over his. "Yeah Cas, that's our baby." He laughed and kissed her.

Castiel watched her curiously as they left the hospital and climbed into the car. She looked as though she was thinking hard about something, not really saying anything to him on the way back. He walked into the house first and dropped down onto the couch, pulling Kate down with him. She smiled as he kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright? You've been pretty quiet since we left the hospital." He said softly.

"Yeah, it's just.. I dunno.." She trailed off.

He shifted slightly so that he was looking into her face. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared I'm gonna suck at it.." She said quietly, looking down at her lap. "Being a mom."

Castiel smiled at her lightly. "You're not going to suck at it. Trust me."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow slightly. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. And I know that you're going to be a great mom."

She leaned forwards and kissed him lightly. "Thanks Cas." He grinned and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her again. Kate pulled away after a few minutes and placed a hand gently on his cheek. "You know for the record, this kid is going to have the best dad."

Castiel couldn't help but smile warmly at her as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She said lightly.

_Really short I know, I'm sorry but honestly I just want them to have their baby ;-) Hope you liked it and please review! Also, if you have any suggestions for a name (girl or boy) I'd love to know them! Thanks for reading :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Kate's about four months pregnant in this one. _

Castiel rolled over in bed, stretching out an arm and frowning slightly when he felt that Kate wasn't there. He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, squinting at the bright sunlight shining through the window. He became more alert when he heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom, quickly getting out of bed and moving towards the doorway. He slowly pushed open the door to find Kate sitting on the bathroom floor, throwing up. He knelt down behind her and rubbed his hand gently up and down her back, a sympathetic frown on his face. After a couple of minutes she stopped and reached up to flush the toilet, wiping her mouth with her hand. "You done?" He asked her softly. Kate simply nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked him quietly.

"It's alright." He smiled, leaning down towards her.

Kate placed a finger over his lips to stop him. "Lemme brush my teeth first." He laughed and nodded before she turned towards the mirror and groaned at her reflection, picking up her toothbrush and beginning to brush her teeth.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her lightly.

Kate shook her head. "I'm good."

"Are you sure? I can get you some water or something?"

"Cas-"

"Are you hungry? Or do you need-"

"I need you to stop." She smiled at him through the mirror. "Cas, I keep telling you, I'm fine. You don't have to keep worrying about me." He nodded slowly as she spat out the toothpaste and turned to face him, sliding her arms around his waist. "You know it's totally not fair that you make half of this kid and I get all the sickness." She added lightly.

He kissed the top of her head and placed his hand gently on the growing bump. "You know what, you're grounded the second your out of there if you don't stop making your mom sick."

Kate laughed and placed a hand over his, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "You worry too much."

"C'mon." He said softly, taking her hand and leading her from the bathroom. "You should get some rest." She rolled her eyes slightly and allowed him to pull her back to the bedroom. Lately, convincing him that she didn't need constant supervision just because she was pregnant seemed to be her fulltime job, not that she didn't love him for it. They climbed back into bed, Castiel's arms pulling her towards him as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked casually.

"Uh, almost seven."

"Huh, so we've got like two hours before I've gotta be at work." She smirked at him, trailing a nail up his chest. "Whatcha wanna do?" Castiel breathed out a laugh and shifted slightly until he was leaning over her. He kissed her deeply, one hand wrapped in her hair while the other slipped under her back. A smirk formed on his face as he moved from her mouth, along her jaw line and down to her neck. "Cas."

"Hmm?" He moaned, not looking up her.

"Cas, stop."

He pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I felt something move." She whispered, staring at him before a grin broke out on her face. "I felt it move."

"Serious?" She nodded and smiled up at him. "What was it like?"

"I dunno.. Felt kinda weird." She laughed and kissed him lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Her hand rested at the back of his as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey, be honest, what do you want?"

"I don't know.." He glanced down, slowly running a hand under her t-shirt and over her stomach as he thought about it. "Maybe a little girl, who looks like you.. Or a little boy, that'd be okay.."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah.."

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind. Either's good for me."

He smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too."

_Sorry it's been a while, thank you so much for the support, you all rock!  
Being completely honest with you, I have no idea where this story is going, and obviously I want to take it to a place that you guys are gonna like. So any suggestions/feedback are totally loved! Thanks again for reading guys! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Kate climbed out of bed and ran a hand over her face, sighing when she looked over at the time. 1:43AM. She glanced at Castiel who was sleeping heavily, his face buried into the pillow, and smiled to herself. She closed their bedroom door softly behind herself before she made her way downstairs, flicking on the light and taking a seat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Dean's number, the person she thought would be the most likely one to be awake at this time. "_What?"_ He answered after a couple of rings, his voice sounding slightly slurred with sleep.

Kate smiled at the obvious annoyance in his tone at being woken up. "Hey, it's me." She replied quietly, being sure not to wake up Castiel.

_"Kate?"_ He seemed to come around slightly as he realised it was her, his voice becoming softer. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled slightly to herself. "I'm sorry, I thought you might still be up."

_"Don't worry about it.. How's my little niece or nephew doing?"_

"Awesome. I think the kid's gonna have a talent for soccer though." She said, placing her hand on the bump.

Dean laughed lightly. _"Still keeping you up huh?"_

"Yeah, it's fine."

_"So where's Cas?"_ Dean asked her curiously, she guessed because he'd usually be making jokes about them practically being joined at the hip or something.

"He's sleeping.. I swear, he barely lets me out of his sight these days."

Dean fully laughed this time. _"Hey, at least he's taking care of you."_

"Yeah, he's pretty good at that." She replied slowly, a smile forming on her face. "Look I'll let you get back to sleep, stay safe alright, both of you. And tell Sammy said hey."

_"Yeah, course, I'll get him to give you a call in the morning. And you better call us the second you have the kid."_

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Bye Dean."

_"Night sis."_

Just as she dropped the phone down beside her, the door opened behind her, followed by the sound of someone dragging their feet tiredly towards the couch. "What're you doing up?" Castiel's voice asked her softly as he took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged it off to let him know it wasn't a big deal and looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "So I was thinking, what about Josh for a boy?" She suggested. They'd had so many conversations about names in the past couple of months, but they still couldn't decide on one. "Or Luke maybe?"

Castiel nodded as he ran a hand through her hair softly, looking into her eyes. "Yeah, I like that one."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, simply sitting and staring at each other, before Kate snapped her fingers and smirked up at him. "I've got it. If it's a boy, we'll call him CJ, you know, like Cas Junior?"

"And if it's a girl, KJ?" He added with a laugh before leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. "Whatever you want." He smiled. "Except maybe those."

Kate laughed lightly and rested a hand over her constantly growing stomach. "Seriously, we need to come up with a name."

"Well we've still got two weeks until it's born, I'm sure we'll think of something." She nodded and rested her head against the front of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes. Castiel kissed the top of her head gently and tightened his own arms around her before they both fell asleep.

_Okay guys, I'm SO SO SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I feel awful about it! Hope you're still liking it and thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, your support means everything! I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, the next chapter will be up WAAAAY sooner than this one was! :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

The thought had never even entered Castiel's head that he would one day have a family like he had now. Through all of those years he'd spent watching humanity, he had never expected that he'd have friends, that he'd someday feel emotion like they did or that he'd ever rebel against and fall from heaven. More than that, he'd never expected to fall in love. He thought he'd known love before. Love for his father and his brothers, love for heaven or even humanity, but that hadn't meant anything to him anymore once he'd realised that he loved her. And that was the reason he found himself standing beside a hospital bed, one small shaking hand gripped tightly in his own, clinging onto him as though their life depended upon him. He looked straight into the green eyes of the girl responsible for the crushing pain in his left hand, the girl responsible for him being completely fine about losing his grace and losing the place he'd called home for thousands of years. The girl who'd shown him how to be a human and how to rebuild his life when he'd hit his lowest. The girl who had never once turned her back on him, not even when his own family had. She hadn't pitied him or patronized him, she'd fixed it. He still remembered the night he'd found the courage and told her he'd lost his grace, a part of him afraid that his friends would no longer need him around without his powers. She'd laughed that comment off and called him an idiot, then she'd taken him to a bar somewhere, sat him down with a double shot of whiskey, held his hand and told him; _"You'll always have a family with us Cas, I promise you that." _He'd never forgotten those words, and that was when he'd realised that this human girl had completely captivated him. She'd taught him to love.

His thoughts stopped completely as the sound of a high-pitched crying rang throughout the small hospital room, pulling him back to the present moment. He slowly returned his focus to the smiling face beside him, the moment seeming almost surreal to him. He felt Kate's grip on his hand loosen slightly as she let out a sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Congratulations." The nurse said brightly, holding out a small bundle of blankets to them. "You have a baby girl."

Castiel leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling back and smiling widely at her as Kate reached out and gently took their baby from the nurse. "You did so good." He whispered to her, running a hand through her hair, unable to hold back the grin as he looked down at the baby.

Kate looked straight into his blue eyes, feeling the tears forming in her own. Not even bothering to fight them back, she simply blinked them away and let them fall down her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered, a smile forming on her face. "So much."

Castiel nodded as he slowly took a seat on the edge of her bed, reaching out and gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs, resting his hands on her cheeks and leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He answered quietly, looking from her eyes down to the baby between them. "She still doesn't have a name."

"Haley." She said softly, glancing at him for a reaction.

Castiel grinned at her and nodded. "Haley.." He repeated slowly. "It's perfect." He smiled again as he gently placed a hand over the hand that Kate was holding to the back of her head. "She's perfect." He added quietly.

* * *

Sam reached over the small table for his phone as it rang, a curious frown forming on his face when he saw that it was Castiel. "Hey Cas." He answered casually. "Everything alright?"

_"Yeah, everything's fine." _He answered brightly_. "Actually, we were wondering when you could get here. We've got someone that we want you to meet." _

Sam stopped and grinned. "Has she-"

_"Yeah, it's a girl."_ He cut him off before he'd even had a chance to ask, Sam smiling at the excitement in his voice.

"That's great Cas, congratulations." He glanced up as Dean walked into the motel room, pulling his jacket off and tossing it over to one of the beds as he took a seat beside him. "Listen, this hunt's gonna take a couple of days and then we'll be there okay?" Sam told him, ignoring the questioning frown he received from his brother.

_"Great." _He said lightly. _"We'll see you soon then."_

"Sure." Sam smiled to himself and hung up the phone, dropping it to the table before turning his attention to Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Who was that?" He asked curiously, eyeing him suspiciously when his face turned to a grin.

"Cas.. He uh, he said they want us to go meet our niece."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "She's had the kid?"

"Yeah, so I told him we'd be there in a couple of days."

Dean nodded, not saying anything for a few seconds as he thought about it. "Go see them Sam, I can finish this."

Sam looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He grinned and smacked him on the arm as he passed, getting a beer from the fridge. "Keep an eye on my niece for me 'til I get there."

"Sure." He smiled lightly and stood from the chair, picking up his jacket and his bag. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days then."

Dean nodded and smirked at him. "Five bucks on you crying."

"Right, cause if one of us is going to cry, it's gonna be me." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him.

"Shut up Sam. I don't cry."

"Yeah, we'll see." He smirked. "Hey, be careful alright? Don't get yourself killed."

"I know what I'm doing Sam." He said lightly, laughing to himself as Sam gave a slight wave and pulled the motel door closed behind himself.

* * *

Four hours later and Sam was walking quickly through the hallways of the hospital, stopping when he came to an open door and leaning against the door frame, a smile forming on his face at the sight in front of him. Both Kate and Castiel were sitting on the bed, smiling down at the small bundle in Castiel's arms. They both looked over at him and grinned as he walked further into the room, taking a seat beside Kate and placing an arm around her shoulders, gently kissing the side of her forehead. "You wanna hold your niece Sam?" Castiel asked him with a smile.

He reached out and took the baby from him, grinning as he looked down at her. "Not bad guys." He said quietly. "She looks just like you." Kate looked up at him, smiling to herself at the look on Sam's face. "Did you decide on a name yet?"

"Haley." Kate said quietly.

Sam smiled to himself, never taking his eyes from the tiny baby in his arms. "She's beautiful sis, mom and dad would be so proud of you." He said softly.

Kate nodded, resting her head against his shoulder lightly. "Thanks Sammy." She whispered.

* * *

_Okay idek, I'm sorry guys if you wanted some graphic birth thing but I tried and it didn't work out that way so I tried to be cute with Castiel's feelings ;-) Hope you liked! Thank you for reading as always and thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts- they make me smile. :D  
And also, massive thank you to Taybug98 for the name suggestion :-) _


	10. Chapter 10

Kate yawned as she walked into the living room of the house, finding Castiel lying on the couch, Haley sleeping on his chest. "You've barely slept in three days Cas." She said quietly, crouching down beside him and kissing his lips softly. "You're gonna end up passing out."

"Why would I want to sleep when I have a beautiful daughter to be with?" He looked up at her and smiled. "And a gorgeous girl."

"Now I know that's the lack of sleep talking." She smirked, looking up as her phone rang. "I'll be right back."

She walked back into the room a couple of minutes later to find him passed out on the couch, a small smile spreading across her face as she looked down at him. She sighed lightly as the baby started crying, picking her up from where she lay on his chest and rocking her gently with one arm as she gently placed a blanket over Castiel. "C'mon, let's give daddy some rest huh?" She said softly, heading upstairs and taking a seat on the bed.

Dean climbed out of the car and wandered over the street towards the house before letting himself inside. He closed the door softly behind himself as he walked in, making his way to the living room where he found Castiel passed out on the couch. He smiled to himself and shook his head, turning from the room and heading upstairs. He stopped at the door, leaning against the door frame and smiling at his sister. She was sitting on her bed, humming softly to the sleeping baby in her arms. She seemed to notice that someone was there, looking over to the doorway and grinning when she saw him. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He grinned back at her, his eyes drifting from her face down to the small bundle in her arms.

She smiled at him and nodded for him to come in. "Come meet your niece." She said lightly. Dean walked further into the room and took a seat beside her on the bed, never once taking his eyes from the baby. Kate looked up at him and grinned. "Wow.. Dean Winchester's speechless.. I never thought I'd see the day." She smirked at him when he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna hold her?"

"Sure." He answered slowly, gently taking her from Kate. "She's beautiful sis.. What's her name?" He asked, suddenly realising that he still didn't know.

"Haley."

Dean smiled, nodding in approval. "Hey Haley." He said softly. "I'm your uncle Dean.. And you are never, ever going to have a boyfriend." Kate looked up at him and laughed, shaking her head at him as he placed his free arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling to herself. "Hey, you know your boyfriend's passed out downstairs right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said quietly. "That's the first proper sleep he's had since she was born.. Barely let her out of his sight."

Dean smiled. "Can't blame him for wanting to look out for the kid.. Where's Sammy anyway?"

"Oh he ran to the store for us, should be back soon."

"Right, speaking of Sam.. Did he cry?"

She laughed at him and shook her head. "No Dean, he didn't cry."

"Just curious." He said lightly, looking down at her. "And what about you? You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." She smiled.

"Good." He tightened his arm around her and looked back to the baby. "You did good Kate, really.. Proud of you."

She smiled to herself slightly and nodded. "Thanks Dean."

"You know, I remember back when you were this little and cute."

"You saying I'm not anymore?"

"Well, you're still little I guess.. The cuteness kinda went out of the window when you learned to talk."

"Very funny." They looked between each other as they heard the front door open and close downstairs. "That'll be Sam." She muttered, getting off the bed and looking back to Dean. "You got her?" Dean smiled and nodded at her as she left the room.

Sam looked up as Kate walked into the kitchen, smiling at him as she picked up one of the grocery bags and began putting things away. "Dean's upstairs." She said lightly, a smirk forming on his face. "You were right, complete softy with her."

He laughed and nodded, turning to face her. "Hey Kate?" He began slowly. "Dean didn't.. Did he cry?"

She thought about his question for a couple of seconds before tilting her head to the side. "Did you two bet money on one of you crying?"

"What? No." He said quickly. "Course not."

She raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. "You guys are unreal. Seriously."

"Yeah." He smirked. "You know you love us."

"Of course I do. Wouldn't let just anybody be the godparents of our kid now would we?"

"You serious?"

"Well, yeah.. Who else did you think it was gonna be?" She asked lightly, raising an eyebrow at him. "You and Dean managed to look after me all those years, figured you'd be the same with her."

He grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I might go inform your brother, I'm sure he'd like to know the same." Sam nodded laughed as he watched her walk out of the room and head upstairs, smiling to himself.

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews, hope you liked :) _


End file.
